


Enchanté, monsieur !

by vegap1k



Series: Rose fane en musique [1]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les guerriers de Cosmos ont perdu : du noble héros au preux chevalier, on ne se souvient de <i>rien</i> ; une queue de singe par-ci, un casque d'oignon par-là, tout étonne... <i>oh !</i> une jolie fille !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanté, monsieur !

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> J'aime Bartz, parce que j'aime **FFV** , j'aime son DLC 1 dans **012** , pour la même raison. Le problème, ce sont les collants (tenue 1) parce qu'il a de jolies jambes de demoiselle. Bref, il m'inspire, et _tadam_ : voilà pour vous.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

D'un réveil inexpliqué d'il ne savait où jusqu'au regroupement apparemment instinctif de guerriers fort vaillants dans lequel on l'avait inclus mystérieusement, Bartz, qui, à l'instar de ses désormais compagnons de route, ne se remémorait aucune de ses péripéties du cycle dernier -faute de victoire-, s'étonnait de tout : un homme à la carrure altière portait un casque orné de cornes insolites, deux adolescents soulevaient sans peine visible d'énormes épées démesurées, un enfant pas plus haut que Carbuncle était coiffé de feuilles d'oignon ; il y avait même un blondin qui remuait derrière lui une  _queue_ ; la présence de demoiselles à l'air courageux ne le déconcerta qu'un instant, bizarrement habitué.

Puis, son œil curieux détailla une longue natte de cheveux clairs, qui ondulaient sur une cape à motif, avant de remonter distraitement sur le visage pointu et les longs cils encadrés de perles colorées et de tissus brodés avec attention. Le mime ne put retenir une exclamation passionnée :

« Qu'elle… qu'elle est belle ! »

Il se sentit rougir un peu comme la jeune fille pivotait, mais se mordit amèrement les lèvres en avisant sa grimace froissée. Forçant un sourire par politesse, elle grinça, les joues roses :

« Je vous remercie, cependant… je suis un homme. Enchanté. »

L'imitateur cilla.

Il apprit plus tard par le petit singe enjoué que ce camarade se prénommait Firion, qu'il n'avait, il fallait en croire son expérience de séducteur, « pas le moindre air de ressemblance avec une jolie fille, même garçonne ou carrée d'épaules », et que, de surcroit, le maître d'armes demeurait  _horriblement_ vexé ; Bartz haussa gaillardement les épaules.

« N'empêche qu'il reste très bel homme ! »


End file.
